


Under The Heat

by aptar24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Beach House, Beach Volleyball, Jeremy's POV, M/M, Summer Vacation, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Jeremy Dooley ain't so excited about meeting new people, Funhaus, it was never his thing.But, Rooster Teeth did rent a beach just for the two groups to bond with each other, so there's something to look forward to: the beach.Yep, there's nothing else to look forward to......but soon that will change.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent done any research if any of them knew anyone when RT formed FH, so bare with me haha.
> 
> Plus no spoole and joel cuz when i started watching FH, they were already gone. :(
> 
> But i still love them (who doesnt)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> So this was supposed to be a one shot at some point, but considering that im a very fucking lazy person, i divided this fic into chapters.
> 
> It's almost past one month and since it deletes drafts after a month, i didn't want to lose my progress in this one, so I had to post it. Sorry haha :P

Everyone was singing _My Sharona_  as I watched the van's outside through the window, seeing the beach we're supposed to spend a week in. From here, I could see the beach is vast, and no one was there.

We had the beach all to ourselves.

Well, to ourselves _and_ Funhaus.

Funhaus is the new group Rooster Teeth formed, and as a form of advertising, we're required to film ourselves having fun with them, then post it to our channel.

I was never about meeting new people. I already liked working with my boys.

I sighed, and it came out louder than I meant to, resulting to Gavin, who was sitting beside me, stopping his singing and shifting his attention to me, "Why so silent Lil' J?"

"This is nothing." I answered, still looking outside and trying not to make eye contact.

"Don't worry Jeremy. Me and Geoff actually know some of these people, and they're actually pretty nice." Ryan said to me, who was driving the van, next to him Geoff sitting on the passenger's seat. Ryan knew me well, so he knew what I was worried about.

In the sides of my vision, I could see Gavin shifting on his seat, looking back, where Michael and Jack were sat. From the blurry reflection the window made, I could see that Jack was asleep, tired from the trip, and Michael was taking pictures of him.

Ray was the only one who couldn't make it for the trip, reasoning he had gotten a cold and didn't wanted to get in the way of everyone's fun.

"Lucky bastard." I thought to myself.

After a few more minutes alone with my thoughts, we finally arrived at the place, stopping next to another van, two men and a woman taking their things out. Without warning, Michael screamed behind me, waking Jack up.

"Those should be some of the members of Funhaus." I thought the obvious to myself, ignoring the fight Jack and Michael were now on.

As we went out of the van, the nice burn of the heat coming from the beach hit me, and I must admit, I was looking forward to take a swim. The beach was remote, the place was surrounded by palm trees, the beach was white sand, and nothing else was more satisfying than the sound of waves hitting the sand.

"Bruce!" I heared Geoff say.

Then, from the other van, I saw a bearded man react from the call, who was getting something in the back of his van.

"Geoff! What's up buddy?!" Bruce said as he gave a hug to Geoff. He did the same thing when he saw Ryan. Bruce just smiled at us when he saw the rest of us, probably didn't wanna get too touchy at our first meeting, and honestly, I didn't mind, but this man just radiated positive energy.

The other man and woman also came over, doing the same thing Bruce did with Geoff and Ryan.

"I guess this is time for introductions." Ryan stated, extending an arm on Bruce, "This is Bruce Greene, the manager of Funhaus." Then Bruce smiled brightly at us, shaking each of our hands as he said good morning to us.

"This jockey right here is James Willems..." Geoff then continued, "...and his wife, Elyse Willems."

"The woman in the office." Elyse immediately joked as she smiled and greeted every one of us with a handshake. "I'm not a jockey, I just do steroids." James also joked, I like to believe he did, as he also greeted us with a smile and a handshake.

Then it was our turn to introduce ourselves, skipping Geoff and Ryan since they already know each other. We kept our introductions short, saying our name followed by a joke, just like what they did, to somehow break the bubble among us.

"Where are the others?" Geoff asked Bruce.

"They're in the beach house, setting up the rooms." Bruce answered.

We then headed to get our things from the van. As I was searching for my stuff, I was able to eavesdrop Bruce and Ryan talk, "Hey Ryan..." when I presume he got Ryan's attention, Bruce continued, "...there's only five bedrooms in the house so some of us might have to share."

Ryan then replied, "That's no problem at all."

If we were going to share rooms, I just hoped that I ended up with some of my boys, and not just someone who I just met. I just couldn't think how awkward a night could be for a stranger spending it with me, let alone seven.

As soon as we were able to get our things, we headed for the beach house, Ryan staying behind with Bruce, while James and Elyse went with us.

The beach house was a sight. It had that cliché _only house in the beach_  but damn it was lovely. The wooden stairs led up to a large white wooden house with a mix of modernity, and soon enough, we went inside it. Funhaus' stuff was in the living room for now, and the living room itself was spacious. It had a flatscreen TV, a large couch and two armchairs, with a coffee table in the middle. If the living room was this amazing, I don't know why would I even bother going outside.

"This place is neat." Jack commented and Michael added, "You can say that again."

This place might have cost Rooster Teeth a good fortune to be able to rent it for a week for just ourselves.

Two more persons showed up from where I assumed the rooms were. They were stretching as they revealed themselves. One of them wore glasses and the other one was atleast as tall as me and looked as the silent type.

"They just arrived." James stated and the one with glasses replied, "I can see that."

They introduced themselves as Lawrence and Peake, and we also had to reintroduce ourselves. Why couldn't they just stick together so when we arrived, we only had to introduce ourselves once?

No point at complaining in my mind.

"Just put your things on the sofas first, then when we're complete, let's assign our rooms." Elyse suggested and we complied. Jack and Gavin were able to sit down on the available space that wasn't consumed by our and Funhaus' stuff.

"Where's Adam?" Geoff asked.

"Beach." Peake answered before Lawrence added, "He was excited about the beach so the moment we arrived, he took off his shirt and bolted towards the beach."

"That was the last time we saw him." James joked.

"I totally agree with whoever Adam is. We're on a fucking beach, let's enjoy it!" Micheal suggested and ran outside. We followed him, checking the beach out wouldn't be so bad. I was excited about the beach too anyways.

As we went down, in the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn I saw somebody diving down in the sea. I figured it was Adam, since it all matched up with Lawrence's story.

When we were finally down on the beach, for whatever reason, Gavin started to chase Michael who was laughing his ass off. The rest of us stood, checking out the far reaches of the beach, not planning to go running to the sea with our civilian clothes.

"There's Adam." Geoff said and everyone looked where he was looking at.

What do people say again?

_Save the best for last?_

Because for some reason, some divine force did just that. When I saw Adam, everything seemed to go in slowmotion...

He was all wet, having just appeared from the water, and his chest, his bare muscular chest, it looked so perfect thanks to the saltwater. Then, Adam tried to fix his wet hair, running a hand upwards, and I didn't know why, but it made him look so hot... He just left me breathless.

"There's that fat fuck." Geoff commented.

"You call that fat?" I asked.

"He used to be." James answered for Geoff.

"Hey!" Adam shouted when he saw us, grabbing our attention. He was now jogging towards us, a towel around his neck.

Now that he was in front of us, I couldn't help but admire his body, how those wet shorts get all attached to his body enough to tease a bulge between his legs. Don't even get me started on how he looks. His eyes look like he needs sleep, but at the same time, those brown eyes of his shine like the sun. His wet hair was a mess from the water and the jog also contributed to that, but I would be lying if I thought a messy look didn't look good on him.

"I would hug you but... I'm kind of wet." Adam said to Geoff, lifting his arms sideways, showing the obvious. I don't know if I was imagining things, but I could have swore that Adam glanced at me, checking me out. But considering this is the first time we met, I assumed he glanced at everybody, looking at the people he's supposed to spend a week with.

Yet again, it was time for introductions. Hopefully this will be the last one. When Gavin and Michael finally stopped chasing each other around and joined the group, Adam introduced himself, shaking each of our hands one by one, until it was my turn.

I grabbed his hand, which was sort of dry by now, and shook it. Then our eyes met. I didn't know why, but for some reason, his eyes twinkled when I locked with his. There was something with his eyes that made me just want to stare at them. But of course, before it could get weird, he let go of my hand and proceeded to stand with his group.

As if Bruce and Ryan were able to sense that we were now complete and introduced to each other, they showed up just from around a hedge, talking about something.

"Oh, seems like everybody's here." Bruce said as soon as he saw all us standing there. 

"Then may I suggest we assign our rooms?" Ryan suggested, as if somehow, they talked about this on their way here.

Everyone agreed, I could tell that everyone just wanted to lay down somewhere and take a quick nap, everyone was so tired from the trip here. When all of us were awkwardly cramped up standing inside the living room, that's when Bruce explained, sounding like he was explaining the rules of a game, "So we only have five rooms in this house. Two is big enough for three. So, the first three to shotgun will have the first-"

Bruce was cut off when James and Elyse, immediately followed by Lawrence, called shotguns on the first room.

Kovic chuckled, and I couldn't help but to look at him. He was wearing a shirt now, and I didn't know if it was his shirt was just small or because he was still wet when he wore it, but his shirt was tight enough around him to tease everything great about his body.

Bruce looked dumbly at his people, before he was able to start again, "Okay. So Lawrence and the two Willems will take the first big room. So, for the nex-"

I tried to hold my chuckle as Bruce was cut off again by Geoff, Michael and Gavin calling shotgun on the other large room.

Bruce sighed, then he said, "Geoff... _Michael and Gavin_ will take the other large room." Bruce tried to remember Michael and Gavin's name. They seemed to appreciate the gesture, and Michael and Gavin high fived each other at the victory of getting the large room. The two groups that were fortunate to get the large rooms then headed to their respective rooms, which doors were just in front of each other in the hallway.

The hallway had two more doors just besides the other two doors leading to the large rooms. Then another sole door at the end of the hallway.

"I guess... me and Peake?" Bruce suggested to Peake, then I noticed Bruce glanced at Adam, with Adam mouthing an _It's okay._ Then Bruce looked at Peake, who watched it all too and Peake said, "I'm gonna head inside." Then he entered the room.

That's when a thought entered my mind.

_Is, by any chance, Bruce and Adam in a relationship?_

It would make sense though. They looked like a couple. The first _conversation_ I witnessed between the two and I could see something was there. But then again, it just might be my imagination.

I was about to speak up, take the next room with either Ryan or Jack, whoever came out of my mouth, but Jack was able to beat me to it. "So, I'll go with Ryan?" Then, with a nod, Bruce entered his room, seeing his job here was done.

Ryan looked at me, eyeing me an _Are you okay with this?_ and I just nodded, awkwardly. Then before I knew it, every door to each room was closed, only one open, the one at the end of the hallway, and I was left alone... with Adam.

"I guess we're the ones sharing." Adam stated with a smile. I was obliged to look at him, and kill me if that smile of his wasn't infectious.

"I guess so." I said, in a low voice.

I saw Adam smirk for a second, before I was caught off guard by him removing his shirt right in front of me, revealing his body to me again. Then he excused himself, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower real quick since I just literally came out of the ocean."

"Make yourself at home." I replied, extending my arm to our room.

Apparently, each of the rooms has a bathroom inside it, and ours was just next to the door as soon as you enter. Adam entered our room, stopping just outside the bathroom door, to check if it indeed was the bathroom door. He opened it, and smiled when he found what he was searching for.

As if he didn't had any sort of embarrassment, Adam took off his shorts right there, where I could still see him, wearing nothing not but only his boxer briefs.

And damn those underwear make a nice curve out of his ass.

I stopped staring as soon as I could, and thank god Adam finally entered the bathroom.

With Adam out of the way, I was able to enter the room and put my things down, next to a single bed that was next to the balcony, the balcony giving a nice view of the ocean and the beach. I hope Adam doesn't mind occupying the bed next to the TV, atleast he was next to the TV and not the balcony, right? The room itself was large, by my definition, and I couldn't help but wonder _how large_ the others' rooms were if this room was already large enough for someone like me.

I laid down on my bed, and tried resting my eyes. I tried to remove the thought that Adam, who I admit is totally hot, has to share a room with me. Adam is sort of my co-worker, so I put my sexual thoughts about him in the darkest ends of my mind. Instead, I thought about the trip. Even though all I did was sit and Ryan was the one driving, it was tiring and I couldn't help but to let myself rest for a while. I didn't plan to sleep, I just laid down there, hoping the bed will absorb any kind of stress my body had, but soon enough, everything went dark.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

I woke up before sunset, the sound of waves and seagulls in the distance the first things I hear as I woke up.

"Did I really sleep all day?" I thought to myself.

I sat up from my bed, first thing I did was to give a glance on Adam's bed, the only occupant were his bag. There was chatter coming from the living room, although I couldn't quite determine who were the ones speaking.

My throat was dry, and my body was just begging for some water. So I stood up, leaving the room, and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. The kitchen area was visible from the living room, so I shouldn't have a problem finding it. If I do, well, I'm pretty sure the others already familiarized themselves with the place.

"There he is." Michael stated as soon as I made myself walk out our door.

"Hey Lil' J." Gavin greeted me, and I gave him a sleepy smile and wave as a response. The people in the living room were Michael and Gavin, who were sitting next to each other at the long couch. Elyse was there too, sitting on an armchair and her husband, James, behind the armchair, standing and resting his arms on the top of the armchair. They both gave me a greeting smile, and I did the same.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

"Geoff's in the kitchen, the others are out... _somewhere_." Michael answered.

I felt inclined to ask since I fell asleep, so I did, "You guys did any shooting yet?" If somehow I wasn't in any introduction bit they made for the video, I honestly didn't know what to feel. Lucky for me, James answered, "We agreed to just start tomorrow, everyone was tired so we kinda figured."

_A little yey._

"But we do plan on shooting some stuff for tonight." Gavin added and I nodded.

My throat made itself known again, and I remembered why I came out of the room in the first place. I excused myself to them for a glass of water and they came back talking about their previous conversation, Canadians. I entered the kitchen, like I expected, was just around the corner of the living room. I found Geoff there sitting on a counter, beer in his hand and his phone in the other. The recording camera that they will use for the video was on the counter.

"Good morning." Geoff smirked as he mocked me. I wondered when I was about to receive some shit for immediately falling asleep as soon as I laid down on my bed.

Choosing to ignore his remark, I asked as I opened the large refrigerator, "We do have water, right?"

" 'Course we do." Geoff said as he drank from his beer, now looking again at his phone. After grabbing a glass and pouring myself a nice cold glass of water, I drank it. I redid the process, since one glass didn't seem to be enough for my throat.

"I think I know how our video will start." Geoff stated.

"Cool." I said.

"Wanna hear it?" Geoff asked me. Honestly, I wouldn't have any problem with whatever he comes up with but considering there was nothing else to do until tomorrow, listening to Geoff didn't sound like a bad idea as a time killer right now. "Sure." I responded.

Geoff smirked before he genuinely smiled as he tried to explain the sequence of the video, "So first off, view of the beach while some exciting music plays in the background, can be rock or whatever..." I nodded along as I sat from the other end of the counter, listening to Geoff as he continued, absent mindedly grabbing the camera and turning it on while still talking to me, "...Then we put the intro that we're gonna do tomorrow, say something like, _Let's get this party started!_ or something, then music gets cut off and we show this..."

Geoff was now looking at the camera, searching for a video through the gallery. He lit up when he found it, and turned the camera around so I could see it, then played it.

_Shhhhhh._

A voice in the camera said. I felt heating up, out of embarassment, as whoever holding the camera went closer to what I can only conclude was my face. They were filming me sleeping, and I just had the goofiest smile attached on my face.

_You can see the excitement on his face._

Geoff in the video made himself known, kneeling down beside my bed.

_He's so cute._

Another said, the one holding the camera. His voice wasn't familiar, but he did hear it as some point today. It wasn't one of the Achievement Hunter guys, so it must be one of Funhaus'.

The Geoff in my presence took away the camera, saying in the end, "...And that's for our intro." He was smiling.

"You can't put that in the video!" I said, and I honestly didn't know if I was blushing red or not. Geoff simply put his tattoed arms up, saying, "It's beyond my power." before he smiled at me.

"Oh c'mon, how did you find out anyways?!" I asked, like he was and whoever the other guy in the video was invading my privacy by filming me sleeping.

"Oh don't tell me you still don't know who the other guy is?" Geoff asked.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Adam."

_Adam?_

I fell silent. Like I was processing the answer in my brain. There was no way Adam could have missed me sleeping, so did he take advantage of the opportunity and called Geoff to film me? _Fuck._ My mind instead went back to the video, what Adam said.

_He's so cute._

Did Adam just call me cute?

"He did call you cute." Geoff told me, as if he was able to read my mind and answer the question that I asked myself. Geoff was smirking at me, he exactly knew what was going on inside my mind. I also forgot the others that were in the living room, and I knew for a fact that they just heared the whole thing. Some of them, Gavin and Elyse in my sight, were chuckling at some point.

Did I seriously have a crush on Adam Kovic? I mean, it's okay to have crushes on work, but technically, we're not even in a workplace. I don't even know why I'm breaking down right now. I can have a _little fun_ with him, won't be the first time I do it with a guy. Adam's a hot guy, a _very_ hot guy, hot enough to...

Fuck I'm melting.


	2. Day 2

Like Gavin said we would yesterday, we did film some stuff last night. When the others who were out returned, we settled to make our first night together a movie night, and ended up watching _Insidious_. I don't know why we watched a horror movie that came out years ago, but I didn't mind. Turns out, some of us haven't watched it yet and one of those people were Adam. Everytime a jumpscare came up, he would react in a way that I liked to call cute. Those scared reactions should be a turn off for me... but, it's not. I just hope the quick little glances I gave weren't too noticeable in the video.

I fell asleep at around midnight last night, since I woke up before sunset yesterday. However, I was seriously considering to spend the whole night awake, we had coffee stashed somewhere in the kitchen anyways. But after giving it a lot of thought, I decided to sleep, since I'm guessing I'm going to need energy, _a lot of energy_ , for today's activities.

"Jeremy?" Ryan called my attention.

"You okay?" He further asked when my eyes met his. I didn't know I stopped moving, holding my cup of coffee near my lips, as I apparently stared into a wall.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I am." I quickly answered before I took another sip of my coffee. I was in the kitchen sitting alone on the counter before my mind took me somewhere else. Ryan must have entered the kitchen at some point, I only didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" He added, placing a hand on my forehead, but I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. I gently placed back his hand on the counter. "Coffee?" He asked yawning.

"Top right shelf." I answered back lazily and Ryan proceeded to get it. I was the one who slept late last night, and yet, here I am, one of the few who woke up early. Goddamn I hate myself.

Why did I wake up early though? I could just wake up the same time when the others do, although I have no way of knowing if they are awake if I was still asleep. _My thoughts are very smart, kill me_. Maybe it's just a way to avoid Adam?

I don't know. Maybe I _did_ intentionally stay up late so Adam would be the first one to fall asleep, and I get to avoid any awkward interaction with him.

When everyone was awake and we had what we like to call breakfast, we decided to make the intro for the video. We used the beach as our background, and the Funhaus guys were all to the left and we were all to the right. We agreed to say the same thing, all of us looking at the camera on its stand as we practically shouted the words out. The whole thing went exactly the way Geoff told me yesterday.

And then came the first activity we planned for the day, _volleyball_.

Never been a big fan of volleyball, and I barely played the sport back in my younger days, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to play it. I'm atleast a _decent_ player and I could say the same for my friends.

Funhaus however... It was painful to watch. Lawrence and Elyse had decent serves. But Bruce, James and Adam? Their serves would either hit the net or fall inside their side of the court or outside.

"Good thing your time in the gym didn't improve your service at all, Adam." Geoff said, which resulted to Adam giving him the middle finger.

Volleyball teams are supposed to be composed of six players, which fortunately, each side has six people, however, someone needed to film this, and so, Peake volunteered to do so. Ryan joined him, to make the game fair and even, and decided to keep score.

Surprisingly, as the game went on, Funhaus, specifically the three I mentioned earlier, were able to learn fast. Their serves got better, and ultimately, their teamwork as well, and in no time, they soon caught up with our score.

Now it was do or die, since both our scores are the same, and we only need one more point to win.

Funhaus was serving, specifically Bruce.

 _Fuck up fuck up fuck up fuck up_ , I thought to myself.

He didn't.

The ball was about to hit the sand when Michael was able to save our asses and dive in, bringing the ball to the air. The ball was falling to me, so I put my arms up, and the moment the ball came in contact with my hands, I pushed it upwards to the air again, setting it. Then Gavin jumped and spiked the ball towards the other side.

Funhaus was able to recover though. Adam was able to bring the ball back to the air, squatting in the process, which looked like it hurt. Elyse put up her arms like I did earlier and set it for Lawrence to be able to spike. Lawrence's spike was strong, and we knew we need three people to block that, however, Gavin, Geoff and me are the ones in front. My height will be a problem, and I can't jump very high. I backed up and switched positions with Jack, who is supposed to fill in for me. The three of them jumped in unison when Lawrence spiked, and they were able to block it, the ball slowly falling back to Funhaus' side.

James dove to save the ball, bringing it into the air, however, that's when shit went down for them. Lawrence chased it and tried to bring the ball towards our side but the ball was stopped by the net and it fell to the sand.

We won.

Shouts of victory suddenly came from Michael and Gavin, running around the court. The Funhaus guys were walking towards our court and congratulate us. "That wasn't well deserved." Elyse said mockingly to each one of us as she shook our hands one by one.

I could see Adam hug Geoff and give him a pat in the back before they broke apart. I don't know why but that caught my attention.

"I'm going to celebrate with beer!" Geoff announced and nobody was surprised.

"Of course you will." Bruce said who was now beside Adam and Geoff.

Now that I noticed groups were forming, I went towards Ryan and Peake who filmed the whole thing. They themselves were smiling and chuckling as they looked down at the camera.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked when I was now in front of them.

Peake, who was still smiling, answered, "Oh. The video."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The editors will love editing this." Ryan said as he replayed the video to me.

 _AAAAARGH!_ Michael sounded as he dove for the ball.

 _Mine mine mine mine mine_. I don't remember saying that when I was about to set the ball. Now I know why these two are laughing. Nobody, even I, weren't aware of the sounds we were making as we played.

 _My fucking legs!_ Adam complained when he squatted suddenly to save the ball. Then came noises from us when we realized Lawrence was about to spike. The only thing that came to my mind when I heared those noises are pigs being slaughtered.

 _Nooo!_ James said as he dove. Then Funhaus made a disappointed noise when Lawrence failed to bring the ball to our side. Then everything next that happened in the video I was fully aware of, then it ended.

"Let's just hope they don't enjoy editing this one too much." I remarked as I gave the camera back to Ryan.

"Who's up for a swim?!" Michael shouted and I looked behind me to find him taking off his shirt and running towards the water. Jack was not far behind him.

"I'm going to grab the beach ball!" Gavin said as he ran back towards the house.

"C'mon." Ryan said as he grabbed my shoulder gently before letting go, jogging towards the water.

"Come on Peake!" Lawrence said, Funhaus behind him, calling for Peake.

"I guess a dip wouldn't be so bad." Peake said, probably to himself before he went ahead to join his group.

As for me, I'm totally in for this. But I do have to get my sunblock first. I ran back towards the house, bumping to Gavin on the way. "C'mon Lil'J!" He said as he held the beach ball.

"Yeah. Coming!" I shouted, hoping Gavin heared my answer. I searched my bag, going through some clothes before finding my sunblock. I decided to just put them on myself outside.

When I was back in the living room and about to leave the house, I was stopped by a noise coming from the kitchen. I figured it was Geoff, since he was nowhere to be found when everybody started to run off towards the ocean.

"Geoff?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said. Yep, it was Geoff, holding a beer can in his hand, and another beer can in the other, he must be already in his second drink then. Guess he was serious about earlier and celebrating with beer.

"We're going for a dip." I stated, hoping he would stop drinking right now and join us.

"Yeah. Gonna join you guys later." He said after taking a long sip.

I tried.

"Okay. Don't take too long." I said and went out of the house, joining the others. Most of them were already shirtless, besides from Elyse of course, who was wearing a two-piece swim wear.

I found Elyse, James, Bruce, Peake, Michael, Jack, and Ryan involved in an intense battle of water splashing against each other. At some point, Jack threw the beach ball that Gavin brought to Bruce. Lawrence and Adam were under their beach umbrella, and I had to look away before I catch Adam taking off his shirt. Once was already bad enough.

I made my way to our beach umbrella, and found Gavin under there, waiting for... me. "I knew damn well you brought sunblock, Jeremy." He said triumphantly as he grabbed the sunblock from me, pouring some on his hand before applying it to his skin. I sighed, and removed my shirt and threw it at the sand under the umbrella.

"Thanks, mate." Gavin said as he ran towards the others who were enjoying themselves. I didn't even bother to tell him he needed to wait a few minutes before he could take a dip. It was my turn to put sunblock. I poured a good amount on my palm then applied it to my whole body. Well, I tried to, I couldn't reach my back. As I desperately tried to apply some on my back, in the corner of my vision, I could see somebody walking towards me.

I knew damn well who it was.

 _Fuck_.

"I fucking knew _somebody_ must have brought sunblock." Adam started. I looked at him dumbly, trying my best to keep my eyes aligned with his beautiful brown ones, avoiding even a quick glimpse on his chest, while my hands stopped on my sides who were still trying to reach my back.

Adam returned the stare, before his eyes went on my back then returned to look at my eyes and asked, "You need help with your back?"

That question brought me back to my senses. I immediately answered, "No, I-I don't. Thanks." Then I started again to desperately reach my back.

Adam smirked as he watched me trying, and I knew I was red, either because of embarrassment or the fact that he was watching me, maybe both. _Fuck these short arms, man_.

"That's cute." He remarked and my body just went down burning. My senses overloaded just from _that_. "Come here." He said sincerely and my body moved against my will, I swear to God, and came closer to him. He grabbed the sunblock from me and poured a small amount on his palm, then his hands came in contact with my back.

It took everything in me not to let out a moan, because it felt so fucking good. His hands felt like they were massaging my back as he applied the sunblock, going through every spot that I couldn't reach a while ago.

"There." Adam said, signifying he was done.

"Thanks." I managed to say, I didn't wanted to sound ungrateful.

"No problem." Adam said before he quickly added, "Can I have some?" 

"Oh, of course." I answered, plus, Adam already had the sunblock in his hands, saying no would make it awkward. Like I would say no, I would never say no to a man like him.

Fuck me because I found myself staring when he started applying sunblock on his chest, with his hands running throughout his body. I knew my heart was beating hard inside me, and I knew it was trying to pound itself out of my chest. It felt like the gods were putting a show just for me.

"You okay?" Adam asked as he bowed his head down a little, trying to get a better look at me. That's when a realization came to me. I was just staring at Adam's chest, and Adam must have noticed. _Fuck, he must have noticed_. I must have made it weird. Unless... unless if that's what Adam wanted, me looking at his chest.

"No-I mean, yeah yeah, I'm okay." I stuttered.

Then Adam smiled and asked, "Then do you mind returning the favor?" Then he exposed his back to me, handing me the sunblock with one of his arms.

 _I'm going to die_.

I grabbed my sunblock, and poured a small amount on my palm again, and stopped when I almost touched Adam's back. After building up my confidence for a few seconds, I started applying the sunblock on Adam's back, causing a low moan from Adam and his hair standing up, and I was sure it was because of the cool substance of the sunblock. However, that moan of his was hard to ignore.

After I was done helping him with his back, I quickly let go, any more second and I would find it hard to want to stop touching his back. "Done." I said.

"Thanks Jeremy." Adam said as he turned back to look at me to give me a genuine smile.

"Guys! Jeremy has sunblock!" Jack shouted from the water, and me and Adam turned to look at his direction. When we did, we just found them turning their heads now towards us, meaning no one must have noticed the two of us earlier.

 _Thank God_.

It was enough that Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Elyse and James knew that I had a crush on Adam. If they saw what we just did, they would never stop bugging me about it.

"Here they come." Adam remarked as I watched all of them running towards me, as if I was the only kid in school who had brought paper.

"Fuck." I said.

After my ordeal was done and everyone had used the last drop of my sunblock, the fun was resumed. Gavin, at some point, brought the camera and filmed us for the video before he put it down and rejoined us.

Michael messed with me at some point when I was diving underwater, hoping to see any kind of sea life this near to the beach, by grabbing my leg and pulling down my shorts underwater. At first I was scared, thinking it was some sea monster or something, then it was immediately replaced by annoyance when I realized it was Michael and I quickly gave him my middle finger while I tried to escape from his hold and bring back up my shorts.

When me and Michael went back to the surface of the water, the first thing I heared was Michael's laughter. "Asshole!" I remarked before I joined him in his laughter.

Then not far from us, I heared Adam screaming, "Stop!" and I couldn't help but to look at his direction. At some point, someone grabbed a floatie and Adam had decided to place himself on top of it. Now, poor Adam is being dragged by Ryan and James towards the ocean. Why Adam is scared though? I don't have a clue. As far as I know, he knows how to swim.

"C'mon Kovic. Face your fears." I heared Ryan say between laughters, who was in front of the floatie and dragging it further towards the ocean.

"Please stop!" Adam begged as he held dearly to the floatie.

"There's not even a chance that _one_ could be out here." James said, who was at the other end of the floatie.

"Have you guys seen any of the _Jaws_ movies?!" Adam asked shouting.

"Oh c'mon! Those movies are bullshit." Ryan said and Adam had enough of it. "Fuck the both of you!" Adam had tried to stand up from the floatie, but the floatie couldn't stand his weight, and Adam jumped poorly from the floatie, looking as he slipped from it. Ryan and James were laughing as they high fived each other, while Adam slowly appeared from the water with his middle finger up, before he swam back towards a _safe_ distance.

_How about that? Adam is scared of sharks._

The others who weren't with us in the water, Jack, Peake, and Elyse, were watching what happened and were laughing as well. As far as bonding went, it was going very well.

Me and Michael decided to go back to shore, had enough for a day. That's when I noticed Geoff had just joined us as well, and I could clearly smell the alcohol in him. But he didn't look wasted.

"Jeremyyyy." He said when he saw me.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked but the question somehow didn't register for him and said instead, "I'm going for a swim."

That's when I immediately stopped him, "What? No. You're under alcohol influence. You won't be going for a swim in a while."

"I'm not a kid who can't handle his booze, Jeremy. I'm thinking clearly and I _can_ swim." Geoff fought back, and I immediately asked, "How many did you drink?"

"Two."

I kept looking at him, I know he had more, before I turned back to look at Michael who was listening in. Michael knew I was silently asking for an advice, so he said, "If he only had two..." and let the sentence finish itself in silence.

I sighed then looked back at Geoff. "Fine, but if we notice you're actually more drunk than you admit, you're out of the water." I said.

Without saying anything else, Geoff ran towards the water, bumping to Adam in the way, who just stopped swimming as well, and hugged him, then joined Lawrence, Gavin and Bruce in the water.

Me and Michael sat with Jack, Peake and Elyse, and I kept looking at Geoff from time to time, who's messing with Bruce at the moment and knocking him down towards the water.

Adam sat next to me, and everyone was silent for a moment, listening to the sound of waves and watching the others who were still having fun under the afternoon sun.

I could feel everyone was tired already, and once Elyse started a conversation, we found ourselves lazily talking to each other.

A few minutes later on, James and Ryan also went back, joining the conversation about our favorite ways to kill time.

"What is your favorite way to kill time?" Adam asked me. That question was silly though, it was pretty obvious.

"Well..." I started, "...if our job is any indication, playing videogames is my favorite way." I answered and smiled back, and I noticed him grabbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, of course." He said, chuckling a little bit in the end, realizing the answer was pretty obvious.

"What's your-" I started when Michael cut me off, cut _everyone_ off of their conversation, when he asked, "Where's Geoff?"

I looked at Michael first, registering what he said, then looked at who he was looking at. Lawrence, Gavin and Bruce were now walking towards us, done for today too. Geoff was nowhere to be seen.

Lawrence was the one to answer, "What? He's right behind u-" He stopped when he realized Geoff was nowhere behind them.

"Shit." Was all Bruce is able to say.

"Where?" Adam and Ryan asked at the same time as they stood up. No point clarifying what they meant, everyone knew what was going on.

"There." Gavin said as he pointed towards where they were last. As soon as Gavin pointed, Adam, Ryan and Bruce ran back towards the water, diving down to find Geoff before he...

Everyone was quiet as we waited for any one of them to appear holding Geoff. There was tension in the air, everyone was nervous.

Bruce appeared to the surface, and the only thing he did was breathe more air then went back immediately under. _This is taking too long, at this rate..._

Ryan appeared, and for a moment, everyone brightened up, before we realized the only reason he went back to the surface was to breathe more air, just like Bruce, before he went back immediately after.

Not too long after Ryan went down under again, he reemerged, together with Bruce, now both of them looking at us. Adam emerged to the surface, finally holding an unconcious Geoff, bringing him to shore with the help of Ryan and Bruce.

As soon as they were able to bring Geoff to shore, we surrounded him, and Adam was next to him, performing CPR. He held his hands together, pushing his hands on the center of Geoff's chest. Then, Adam's lips met Geoff's, _or mouth_ , Adam was trying to give him air.

They looked like they were kissing, and I couldn't help but be... _jealous_? I immediately tried to push the image before me in the back of my mind, this wasn't the time for _those_ kind of thoughts, Geoff's life was on danger.

Then Adam went back to pushing his hands on Geoff's chest in a rhythm, before finally, _finally_ , Geoff coughed out water.

Everyone, including me, was able to breathe easy, and Adam made himself drop down to sit on the sand, a hand in his hair.

Geoff sat up breathless, fear in his eyes, "What?-" Then he looked around, and saw the worry in our faces.

Everyone was silent for dinner, food prepared by the already silent Matt Peake, being helped with anything by Ryan, then after that, all of us Achievement Hunter were having a _meeting_ in Geoff, Gavin and Michael's room.

"No more alcohol for you this week." Jack stated.

"What? Come on. Don't you think that's a _little_ too much?" Geoff complained as he sat on his bed.

"It's only for the week, Geoff. We can't let things like that happen anymore." Ryan said for Jack.

Me, Gavin and Michael were sitting on the couch that the large room had, silently watching them hush this one out.

"Look, we can't have fun if one of us drowns." Jack said before Ryan added, "It was a good thing Adam knew how to do CPR, if he didn't... well shit."

"I-" Geoff was desperately trying to find an excuse, before he finally gave up and said, "I-I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Jack said as he hugged Geoff. Then Ryan joined in the hug, saying, "We're only doing this because we love you."

I looked at Gavin who was beside me, and he looked at me, then Gavin looked at Michael and we knew we needed to join in. So we stood up, and joined the group hug.

"Thanks guys." Geoff said.

Jack, Ryan and I made our way out of their room after all the drama was done. James, Elyse and Lawrence were in the living room, and Jack joined them, while Ryan headed back for their room. As for me, I decided to enter my room as well. Before I was able to close the door, I heared James asking Jack how Geoff was. Then I closed the door, and nothing else was audible, but I'm pretty sure what Jack was saying was good.

I found Adam sitting on the center of his bed, laptop on his lap. As soon as I appeared from the corner, he looked at me and asked, "How's Geoff?"

"He's fine, I think. Won't be touching alcohol for a week though." I answered as I made my way to my bed, immediately lying down, tired from all that happened for today.

"I think that's for the best." Adam remarked and I totally agree.

Then silence fell over us, the only sound was typing on the keyboard by Adam. I adjusted my pillow, lying it down on the headboard, so I was half sitting and half lying down. Then finally, I noticed the elephant in the room. I was alone and awake with Adam.

I dared a glance on Adam, and he seemed focus on his laptop, then I distracted myself by looking out of what I could see from the balcony. The moon was up and giving dark light out, and the palm trees were swaying with the wind.

Adam sighed before I heared him say, "Shit."

"You okay?" I asked.

He closed his laptop and stood up, before he answered, "Yeah I'm good. I'm just tired, is all. Gonna take a shower for awhile. You okay being alone for the meantime?"

"Oh I will be." I said before I had the courage to add, "You like having showers do you?"

Adam smiled at me as he said, "Yep. Helps me think about stuff... Don't sleep on me again, okay?" Then he smirked.

I smiled and nodded. Then I was caught off guard _again_ with him taking all of his clothes off besides from his underwear. "Oh God." I said as I removed him out of my sight, and instead, looking back at the balcony.

"You're uncomfortable with me taking off my clothes." Adam stated what he saw, then immediately added, "Sorry, I'm just used to this. I can stop if you-"

"No don't." I immediately told him.

_Fuck. What am I saying?_

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I just-" I stopped when I returned to face him, half naked, but he's somehow closer to the bathroom already. I decided not to continue what I was saying in any way.

Adam smiled at me, then said, "Okay." He seemed to have decided to not think too deep about what I wanted to say. "Here, to make sure you don't sleep on me again, I'm going to play music from my phone, you okay with that?"

I chuckled as I said, "Yeah, why not."

He walked in to the bathroom with his phone, and I just heared the shower start. That's when Adam started to play music from his phone. It wasn't too loud to disturb the others, but it was enough for me to hear it.

Taking on the challenge of not falling asleep while Adam was in the shower, I listened to the song which was being played, which I haven't heard before, and paid attention to the lyrics being sung. 

_You feel that pressure, baby  
You feel it taking hold_

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have paid attention to the lyrics. I tried to put my mind elsewhere, but with Geoff now fine, I couldn't help thinking anything or anyone else besides Adam.

He's a very hot guy, I'll give him that. If he starts making moves on me, I wouldn't mind. But sometimes, I don't know if he's legitemately flirting with me or not. Like that time he removed his shirt right in front of me, I thought he was teasing me, but now I know that's just how he is with removing clothes.

But he did call me cute in that video and earlier... But I shouldn't be reading too much into it. It could be nothing. After all, isn't Bruce and Adam in a relationship? Maybe not, there wasn't too much interaction between the two today. But then, there's Geoff, there's something between the two as well. When Geoff was drowning, Adam was one of the people who hurried and dove in the water. And I couldn't help feeling jealous when Adam was performing CPR to Geoff. I knew it wasn't a kiss but...

Fuck. _I am_ reading too much into this. Listening to those lyrics is definitely better than making assumptions, so I paid attention to it again, while I got myself more comfortable on my bed.

_I only wanna be your self inflicted wound_  
_It's easy baby_  
_The friction between me and you_  
_Show me what makes you human_  
_I'll show you vulnerable_  
_You'll bend, you'll break, you'll surrender_   
_And melt like solid gold_

It wasn't helping that the lyrics of the song Adam was playing were saying those things. But thank god Adam stopped the song.

 _Wait, he's done?_ , I thought to myself.

Adam opened the bathroom door slowly, poking only his head out.

"Uhm, Jeremy?" Adam slowly said, calling for me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you... grab me my towel and... uhm... one of my boxers? It's on my bed." He asked.

I didn't know why but I blushed as I stood up from my bed and answered, "Yeah, of course. Anything."

His towel was on the bed, and I had to go through his clothes to find one of his boxer shorts. I just avoided thinking what this boxers will be covering later on. I went just outside the bathroom's door, where a soaked Adam was waiting for me behind the bathroom door.

"Oh thank you." Adam smiled as he opened the door a little bit more, hiding his body behind it. As I was handing him his towel and boxers, I tried not to make eye contact with him, because _reasons_ , so to avoid eye contact, I focused on what was inside the bathroom.

Too bad the mirror in the bathroom was _strategically_ placed so I could see Adam's back. And boy, does that mirror go all the way down to the floor. With the curious eyes that I have, my eyes went to looking at his back down to his ass.

_Fuck, that ass._

Is Adam a top or a bottom, because holy shit he'll make a great bottom. But based from the moves that he made, he must be a top. Fuck, there I am again with reading his _moves_.

"Thanks." Adam said as he grabbed what he asked for from me. "I'll be right out." Then he closed the door.

I came back to my bed and sat down. Now I have seen Adam fully naked, sort of. I sighed, what if Adam _is_ interested in me? What if it's not and I assume and end up making things awkward?

...

You know what, I'm gonna be subtle. I'm going to tell him about the video he took about me sleeping and let things fall to shit from there. _Improvise_.

Adam went out of the bathroom, brushing his head with his towel, and wearing nothing but the black boxers shorts I handed him. When he threw his towel back to his bed, his hair was a mess, the same when I first saw him. Everything in his current state was like the first time I saw him, wet and wearing nothing else besides shorts.

That's a pretty good reason why my heart suddenly started to beat very fast.

"So, I saw the video you took of me." I started. _Yep, this is the conversation we're having as soon as you're out of the bathroom_.

Adam chuckled before he told me, "I figured you must have seen it by now. After all, Geoff was there with me."

I didn't know where my confidence was coming from but I smirked as I asked, "So, cute huh? You think I'm cute?"

Adam smirked as well, _he fucking smirked back at me_ , and started to say, "It's hard not to find people _your_ height not cute."

_No, not my height. Whyyyy?!_

Yet I found my myself smiling.

"So, just cute, right?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence that brought an uneasy weight in my chest before Adam finally decided to speak up, putting both his hands on his sides, "Well... I would be lying if I said _I only find you cute_."

I didn't know what the fuck happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i know this chapter was focused more on the two groups, but i promise that the next chapters will finally focus on jeremy and adam! :D
> 
> Btw, the song that adam played is Solid Gold by Battle Tapes
> 
> https://youtu.be/OIMhXUsXmbo
> 
> It's a good song, i recommend it.


End file.
